


Not for Sale

by Avistella



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light-Hearted, M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: Anna asks if she can sell your drawing for a profit, but you demand to talk business.





	Not for Sale

**Author's Note:**

> You cannot imagine my joy when I found out that Alfonse is supposedly good at drawing.

You fidget slightly in embarrassment and nervousness as the Askr Trio, as you have come to call them, all gather and huddle around your drawing with curiosity. There's an anxious feeling in your chest as you wait for their reactions, wondering what they would think of it. It was a lot of fun, you had to admit, being able to draw with parchment and quill with everybody else. Even if you did have to share some of your focus with commanding your troops, the sandy beach coupled with the summer breeze and warm sun against your skin was a wonderful place to draw in. You were able to draw out something you can be satisfied with, but sharing it with the others was still nerve-wrecking.

"We can sell this!" Anna exclaims as she holds your drawing up in the air to marvel at. There's a sparkle in her eyes, but you highly suspect that what she's seeing isn't your skills from continuous hard work and practice but rather the profits she can make from it. The Commander turns to look at you with pure enthusiasm etched on her features. "Well, what do you say?"

Relief washes over you that the trio seem to like your piece, but rather than give Anna what she wants, you decide to address a few things first. You bite back your smirk of amusement as you hold out your hand, and the redhead looks at it with a confused tilt of her head. "Let's talk business," you respond, getting straight to the point.

"Huh?"

"You're going to sell my work and make a profit from it," you tell her matter-of-factly, innocently batting your eyes. "I demand a fair share of those profits after we both agree to a set of terms and conditions that I lay out for you to sign."

You could have sworn that Alfonse snorted at that, clearly humoured by you and your direction of the conversation, but he disguises it as a cough to clear his throat. You flash him a knowing grin which he casually shrugs at before you direct your attention back towards the redhead. She looks baffled and flustered that you would even suggest such a thing, and the young woman can't bring herself to speak.

You take that as your cue to continue. "If you liked this work of mine, you can also try commissioning me to make more pieces that are more or less similar to it. I think you'll find that these rates of mine are fair, discouted from the usual amount back at home, since you're my friend and all."

You write down some listed prices on an extra sheet of parchment and hand it over to the young woman. Her eyes scan over it, and she inhales sharply at the content she reads. You believe that your commission rates are fair, all things considered, but Anna does have a tendency to hold on to as much money as possible, rarely ever giving it away unless necessary.

She tries to find a way around it. "Can't I give you something else?"

"You said it yourself, Commander Anna: you're a businesswoman," you say in a sing-song voice as you tilt your head to the side to appear innocent. "So we'll talk business. What can you offer in exchange for my service?"

Anna huffs, crossing her arms over her chest as she desperately tries to think of something. Then, without warning, she grabs hold of Alfonse's unsuspecting arm and practically shoves him towards you. "I'll give you Alfonse!" She declares, almost sounding manic. "He's yours!"

If the Askran prince wasn't amused by the whole situation, he would have felt insulted that the Commander would sell him out like that. Instead, he decides to play along with your little game. The young man removes Anna's hand from his arm, and he moves to stand by your side. His now free arm wraps around your waist and pulls you close to him, making a show of intimacy.

"Sorry Commander," Alfonse says, but the light and airy tone of his voice doesn't sound like he's the least bit apologetic. "But I'm already theirs. They already own my heart."

You don't know what to react to: Alfonse's blatant public display of his affection for you, or the look on Anna's face when she realizes that her plan would have never worked out in the first place. The entire time, Sharena is there, off to the side and watching on with a large smile on her face like she's having an absolutely great time.

Alfonse doesn't let go of you any time soon, but there's a hint of pink on his cheeks that betrays his calm appearance. You smile to yourself as Anna continues to strike a deal with you. Looks like you got something out of this situation after all.


End file.
